Ranking Up
Ranking up is the process by which players increase their rank through either completing a rankup course corresponding to the player's rank in the Rankup Lobby, or paying a certain amount of coins using /rankup. As one ranks up, the rankup courses progressively become harder, making rank to a certain extent an indicator of skill in parkour. Ranking up should not be confused with Leveling up. The panel at the right of players' gameplay windows indicates that player's respective rank, and so does a small rank prefix that appears besides players' names when messages are sent in the chat. The Rankup Lobby can be accessed using /lobby rankup. The lobby may also be accessed through the use of the Nether Star in players' inventory at the Spawn. Players can directly warp to a specific rankup course using /lobby number; /lobby I to access the first rankup, /lobby II to access the second rankup, and so on. Players may only access rankup courses that are equal to or lower than their own respective ranks, for instance a player ranked V only being to access rankups V and below. An exception is made, however, for people with donator ranks, allowing them to access rankup courses they could not otherwise due to their insufficient rank. Gold players may access rankups I to V; Diamond players I to X; Emerald and Sapphire players all current and future rankup courses. Ranking Up Using Coins Players rank II and above have an alternative choice of ranking up using coins rather than completing their respective rankup courses. The cost of ranking up gets exponentially more expensive. Deranking Players may derank, or lower their rank, through various means. Players may reset their rank to I, however along with their coin balance, inventory, and ender chest, at /lobby reset. Players may also derank through completing a rankup course lower than their respective ranks and clicking the sign to rank up, thereby "ranking up" to a rank lower than their previous. Deranking is also used as a common form of punishment for banned players who have been unbanned, or players who have committed major exploits. There is a sign in the Rankup Lobby that warns against deranking, stating that one would have to rank back up should he or she derank. Players are also deranked by force upon changing their Minecraft display names. Ranks are returned automatically, however, upon each daily server restart at 12am PST (subject to vary by ±1 hour due to Daylight Savings Time). Rewards * Rewards (incomplete) * Chat Color Rewards ''' '''History The Rankup Lobby was released on ... During December, 2016, all rankups, excluding IX and up, were given Christmas-themed remodels. These were created by several Jumpcraft players who worked in creative on copy-and-pasted replicas. Rankup VI has been the subject of many seasonal remodels. As of July, 2017, it has been remodeled twice, once in Christmas 2016, and once in Valentines Day 2017. Trivia * The Rankup Lobby can be seen through both the top barn glass window in III and several windows in II. Lol * The theme of Rankup X was heavily debated among players, who proposed themes such as space, a desert, and even cat food. * While Rankup XI was being built during November 2016, popular belief was that it would be space-themed. Upon release, many were lured further into believing this notion by the facade of the first room, but discovered its actual theme upon teleporting to the main parkour area. * Previously, 10,000 coins were rewarded upon completing rankup VIII, 50,000 rankup IX and [ ] rankup X. Considering the fact that rankups IX, X, and XI required speed to complete, some believe these coin rewards were given as compensation to purchase speed potions with. These coin rewards, however, were discontinued due to their cumbersome nature; once the coin reward was claimed from a rankup sign, the sign would "go on cooldown" for three years. Although this feature deterred coin-farming from these courses, it prohibited those who have deranked to VIII or below from advancing further than rank VIII through traditional means, assuming these players had not bought ranks IX, X, or XI. * The VI remodel during December 2016 was turned 90 degrees, thereby facing a different axis than before, making the course considerably harder to many. * CptBBQ is the first player to purchase rank X using coins, costing him one million. * Mozzerella is the first player to purchase rank XI using coins, costing him five million. * It costs 38,940,000 coins to purchase rank XII starting from rank I. * Rumors have it that Rankup XII will be the final rankup course, giving players who complete it the "Master" rank. Category:Rankup